


Almost There

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Sam and Frodo in Mordor
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Kudos: 5





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey this is no time to sleep"
> 
> Oops. This was supposed to be up yesterday. Sorry!

"Hey this is no time to sleep, Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered nervously. Frodo blinked himself awake. They had sat down for a moment to rest before traveling on, but they were so close to Mount Doom.

"I can't Sam, I can't." Frodo struggled, trying to push himself up, exhausted. The little hollow they were hiding in wasn't very big, but he might have been a ravine for all that his tired body was concerned. He stared emptily at the sky above him too tired to truly think. He yearned empty worded for home.

He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, trying to push himself up once again. Sam rushed over and encouraged Frodo to lean on him as the ringbearer wobbled to his feet, nearly collapsed upon his knees.

"Come on Mr. Frodo, you can do it, one step at a time." Frodo looked up at Sam meeting his teary worried eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam." Frodo closed his eyes, turning his face away as he leaned on Sam to try and keep himself upright. Even with help he was barely succeeding.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Sam put his arm around him and nervously looked up at the looming mountain.

"I just can't anymore."

"You can, please just try Mr. Frodo."

Frodo nearly cried. "It hurts, I just want this to end. I want this to be over."

"Soon Mr. Frodo soon. We're almost there, then we can go home."

"I fear some part of me will always be here." Frodo whispered, so quiet Sam could barely hear him, he didn't think he was actually supposed to.

Sam bit his lip looking bleary-eyed at the empty landscape around him. He looked away, closing his eyes briefly, "I know what you mean." He pulled Frodo closer to him hugging him tight.

The two slowly trudged on their journey.


End file.
